Famine
Famine is an extra-terrestrial creature. She has a alien form, and a humanoid form. Description Appearance Alien Form - Famine's skin tone is a light shade of blue. She has fair complexion with an oval shaped facial structure. She has small white lips with a purple forked tongue and the basic structure for teeth. Although her teeth are brought more to a point. She has three eyes, sorta in the form of a triangle. Each are the color of lavender, which causes them to be the main attraction. Her hair is white, its very curly and lengthy. She has a slender frame and long legs, standing at 6'7. She has four arms, 2 where they would be for a human and two in the middle of her torso. This is efficient for fighting and getting tasks done. She has a flat chest, which is what most of the super natural beings have. She has taken a liking to wearing a skin tight purple space suit with a complex geometrical design. She has constellation tattoos all over her arms and legs, going down the sides of her torso. Human Form - As a human, Famine's skin is very pale, as well as her complexion, but she has a bit of freckles going across her cheeks and the top of her nose. She has bright blue eyes and curly white hair, which is always pulled into a large side braid. Her lips are a soft shade of pink. She looks like shes almost always blushing, but its only because she has a lot of inner body heat. She has a slender frame, standing at 5'4. As a human, she has a small bust, unlike in her alien form where she has a no bust. She wears prescription glasses. She normally wears tank tops and shorts because of how hot she normally is. Her preferred choice of shoe type is converse. In the winter she likes to wear big sweaters and tight leggings with converse or boots. Personality Famine is very shy at first approach, she doesn't like to interact with others much because she is still learning about the human race. She has a high intelligence and she has a good memory of things. She gets along well with others of her species, but normally keeps to herself when traveling. She enjoys being alone, it gives her time to read and work on learning the many languages of her species. Famine is a very gentle creature, always fearing the idea of harming others. She doesn't talk much due to her constant anxious behavior, but the ability to talk really isn't needed on her planet. She has been automatically placed in a high class, because her species is one of the most intelligent out of all. She works on adding constellation designs and stars to the sky, and takes her job very seriously. If there were someone messing up her work, she grows into her more hostile state. She has committed many crimes of murder, but after she is able to pull herself out of her hostile state, she remembers none of it. TBA Abilities Famine has a few abilities in her alien form, including: *She is telepathic and shes able to look into the future. *She can run at an outstanding speed. *She is also a skilled fighter. Health Famine is quite healthy, and also perceived to be immortal, but she is able to die. She has her own star, and if that star were to die out, her life form would disintegrate until she manages to form another star. Biography Famine was born from a star, creating her life form to watch and take care of the star. She has always loved the sight of stars, which is why she was born with complex markings of constellations all over her arms and legs. TBA Family Famine has no family relations. Relationships ???? Quotes ??? Trivia ??? Category:Female Category:Razor's Characters Category:Original